


My Leg Is Fine. Is Your Heart?

by StrayKatgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And thety have to meet, Feels, Jan is the one with a bad leg, M/M, he is Levi's criminal connection, thug trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayKatgirl/pseuds/StrayKatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Squad Levi 2.0 meets Jan, the only person from Levi's past as a thug he keeps in contact with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Leg Is Fine. Is Your Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read volumes 17 or 18 yet, so this is based off of what I know now. Jan is the one who had a bad leg in ACWNR. I'm basing what ACWNR off of the anime, everything else on the manga. Mentions of Levifar.

Armin looked at the warehouse they were standing in. They were there to meet on of the Captain's contacts from the criminal world. The whole squad was there, even though Levi had assured them that he could be trusted. They were just waiting for him to arrive. Everyone was restless. Mikasa pacing, obviously deep in thought. Both Connie and Sasha were playing some hand game from Connie's village, their voices hushed. Jean was keeping lookout, although his foot was tapping. The only one completely at ease was the Captain. He was sitting, polishing his 3DMG.

All of a sudden, Jean tensed. "Someone's coming." Everyone instantly stopped what they were doing. Levi motioned for them to get in position. Armin climbed on top of a stack of boxes and waited as everyone scrambled to where they were supposed to be. The Captain stayed where he was, not pausing in his polishing. The side door opened and the blond sucked in a breath, waiting. Another man walked in, with an almost unnoticeable limp. He smiled slightly at the sight of Captain Levi. "Levi, it's good to see you." The man in question stood up, leaving his cleaning (and his weapons) by his chair. "It's good to see you too Jan." He then frowned at Jan's leg. "Leg troubles? I thought you had treatment for that." Armin almost missed the change of tone in in the Captain's voice. He sounded... genuinely worried. There was also an undertone, something about the question meaning more then it sounded.

Jan quickly replied. "It's fine. Just a bit stiff from inactivity. Now," here the man grew solemn. "I believe you wanted information?" Their voices grew soft as they exchanged sensitive info with each other. They both straightened up, and Jan held out his hand to shake. As the Captain shook, Jan said something else, this time loud enough so Armin could hear, although he didn't understand it. "My leg is fine, but how is your heart." The Captain stiffened, but the man went on. "It's been years since they died, but I can still see the grief in your eyes. Especially now. Somethings happened to remind you of them." It was silent for a moment before Levi relaxed slightly. "There was a time you would not dare ask me something like that." Jan smiled sadly. "That was back when you, Farlan, and Isabel were in charge.Back then, you were the one to fear, with Farlan the strategist and Isabel the one to turn to for help. " They were both silent for a minute before the man continued. "I will never forget what you three did for me. I still carry the guilt. In a way... it was my fault that you lost both your sister and boyfriend."

Armin had to literally restrain himself from gasping. Captain Levi had a _sister?_ And a _boyfriend?_ He had not expected that. He exchanged looks with Jean, him being the only one he could see from this angle. That was definitely something they were going to ask about. He then turned back as the Captain replied to Jan. "No. It was not your fault. That merchant was using you as a hostage. Besides, even if you hadn't been there we probably would have said yes. All three of us wanted out of that hellhole. Their deaths weren't your fault. Nor mine for that matter. It was the blasted titans." The Captain took a breath to calm himself down. "Both Isabel and Farlan knew the dangers of going outside of the walls. Yet, they still wanted to come. It's something that all who lived in the Underground wanted. Freedom." Jan smiled once more, nodded, and left.

Hesitantly, the squad members came down from their spots to their leader. Armin opened his mouth, about to question him, but stopped. The look in his eyes was that of pure sadness and agony. Sharing a look with his comrades, he decided that questions could wait for another day.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, its a little short and rushed, but if it wasn't I would have dragged it out so long that I wouldn't be able to keep it as a one shot. In this, after ACWNR Levi went and visited Jan at the hospital he was at and toldd him what happened. From there, Jan became his informant and they became friends.


End file.
